


Magicless Omega

by Calum_hood_sister



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha William Vangeance, Alpha Yuno (Black Clover), Alpha instincts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Omega Asta (Black Clover), Omega Verse, Omega Yami Sukehiro, Possible Mpreg, Slow Burn, Time Travel, black clover - Freeform, omegas are referred to as mothers here, william/yami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calum_hood_sister/pseuds/Calum_hood_sister
Summary: “You were born a worthless runt, to be born an orphan, omega and have no magic?! You the wizard king? Hah you’ll be lucky to even find a job. No, you’ll be lucky to even find an alpha who will take such a weakingly in like you.”Yeah. maybe so.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion, Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 51
Kudos: 561





	1. The Magicless Omega's beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if y'all want more! this was really fun to write and I'm willing to make this a longer series!

“I’ll catch up to you Yuno! I am your rival!” Asta bellowed out in the crowded room where everyone but he himself had received their very own grimoires. The room erupted into fits of hysterical laughter, with people shouting insults at him yet again.

“That’s a hilarious joke.”

“Stop talking so big you weakling.”

“You, his rival? As if a small, weak, omega such as you could rival such a strong alpha.” One of the girls in the front said, clearly trying to imply she herself had a better chance at not only just being Yuno’s rival… but more. 

Yuno said nothing, turned and walked out of the room, as if Asta didn’t even matter to him. Leaving him to be the laughing stock of the village, Asta grumbled under his breath, running out of the room, to go to his usual spot to continue his training. 

Even if a grimoire hadn’t chosen him, he refused to give up. One more minor setback, but it isn’t like he's not used to set backs, fighting an uphill battle since the day he was born, with having such little magic. 

He started training with push-ups, working his way up into the thousands, if he didn’t train his body harder he’d never catch up to Yuno, and their shared dream would be just that for him… a dream. After a few minutes a scream erupted from some where in the distance, catching his attention, he sprung off running in the direction that the scream had resonated from.

As soon as Asta arrived on the scene where the scream had came from he noticed Yuno and two beta guys from the grimoire ceremony where bound with chains, an Alpha with long shaggy hair stood in front of Yuno taunting him about stealing his grimoire. No one picks on Yuno. 

“Hey! That is Yuno’s grimoire! Give it back to him you thief!” Asta yelled as he swooped in charging towards the Alpha who just stood there with a smirk on his face as his chains floated around in mid air. 

Yuno’s eyes filled with worry and fear the moment he saw the omega rushing in. “Asta, Get out of here!” Yuno yelled towards the omega putting some of his alpha voice into the command. Asta snarled and replied back “Not a chance in hell!” Charging full force towards the mad man. 

The man side step Asta as he charged him, Asta skidded to a stop and pivoted on his feet, he was able to attack from behind the insane Alpha now, but the thief was the first to land an attack, stabbing Asta with his magical chains, slamming him into a brick wall. 

‘That’s some powerful magic.’ Asta thought to himself, as he laid on the floor leaning against the wall. The man came up to him, putting his foot on his shoulder he beginning to stomp on him, Yuno letting out a growl at the sight.

“Give up!” the man yelled as he saw the ash-blond still struggling to fight him. 

“Never! I will become the wizard king!” Asta yelled back, still trying his best to fight back with his injuries. 

“You!? The wizard king!? Boy let me tell you something, these chains measure the amount of magic of anyone they come in contact with… and you have NONE.” the man yelled in his face. 

Asta’s eyes widened and he sat there in shock, no magic at all? So then no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to use magic… him the wizard king? It was all such a silly dream now. 

“Your friend over there is probably having a big laugh at you.”

Yeah,maybe he is.

“You were born a worthless runt, to be born an orphan, omega and have no magic?! You the wizard king? Hah you’ll be lucky to even find a job. No, you’ll be lucky to even find an alpha who will take such a weakingly in like you.”

Yeah. maybe so. 

“No alpha will ever want to give you their pups, pups to a weak small omega like you? No one will want to chance it.”

Yuno had had enough of this fools blundering on, he let out a mighty alpha roar. Alpha roar’s were usually only reserved for when an alpha’s omega was in danger, both Asta and the strange man turned their heads towards the alpha who was still encased in magical chains. 

“You’re wrong about Asta, he’s strong! Anyone would be lucky enough to have him as their omega, let alone the mother to their pups… but most importantly he’s my rival!” Yuno finished looking directly at Asta. 

It was as if something snapped inside Asta at that moment, he raised his shaky arm trying to gather the strength to get this asshole off him.

“This is who you claim as your rival? Some weak, magicless omega?” The thief said looking at the raven haired alpha. 

Asta was finally able to gather enough strength to put his hand around the mans boot, he looked up at the man who starred back in shock.  
“Get off of me!” Asta yelled squeezing the man's leg, the man stumbled back in shock, looking horrified. 

“Sorry you had to see me like that Yuno.” Asta continued speaking as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

Suddenly the sky turned dark and a grimoire came falling out of the sky, stopping to float right next to Asta. He started at the book, shocked to see that he actually had received a grimoire. 

“It’s a grimoire… Yuno look! My very own grimoire!” Asta yelled, showing Yuno the book as if he hadn’t already seen it. 

“See, I knew it. How could they not choose you Asta?” Yuno said, head tilting to the side as a smile burst across his face.

The book shot out a sword landing in the ground next to him, he pulled the sword out of the ground and took a fighting stance. 

“But how! I checked, you don’t have any magic! So how did you get a grimoire!?” The man yelled, stepping further back in fear, finally dropping Yuno’s grimoire. 

“Because! Not giving up, is my magic!” Asta yelled going in, slicing the man's chains in one go dispelling his spell. 

“You dispelled my magic with one touch! What kind of monstrous omega are you!” The thief cried cowering in fear. 

“One who just beat you!” Asta yelled, throwing a punch at him, making solid contact and causing the man to be knocked unconscious. 

“Good job, Asta.” Yuno said coming up behind the omega.

“Thanks Yuno… you haven’t forgotten our promise yet have you?” Asta said, turning to look at the taller alpha. 

“Of course not, how could I?” Yuno, asked in disbelief. As if he could forget the promise and day that altered his life and views severely, and why he has such high respect for the omega. 

“Good then… we will fight to see who becomes the wizard king.” 

“Yeah!”  
The both smiled at one another and fist bumped, a sign their promise was still in tact from ten years ago.


	2. Journey to the capital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta and Yuno start their journey to the royal capital for the magic knights exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if y'all want to see more of this fic, I'm having so much fun writing it! Your comments really make me thrive and want to write more! They inspire me so so much! so thanks to everyone who left a comment or kudos last time.

“Yuno is the savior of the village! You boys better write to us! Well at least you Yuno! ” Father sobbed as tears streamed down his face, everyone was standing outside the church to see Asta and Yuno off on their journey to the royal capital. 

“Yeah, we will old man.” Asta said, smiling just like always, not letting the implication get him down.

Yuno looked down to the little omega, there he stood without a trace of nervousness etched him, hell Yuno had a lot of magic power and yet he was still nervous, how could Asta not be?

“Yeah, yeah… we’ll see you soon Asta…” Nash says, putting his arms behind his head.

“Just you watch Nash! I will be the next wizard king!” Asta yelled, a smile still gracing his face when it was clear no one expected him to pass, or even pretended to believe he could. 

“It doesn't matter where you come from, what your second gender is, or even if you don’t have any magic at all… as long as you try and work hard, anything is possible!” Asta said looking at Nash.

“Yeah sure, if you a magicless, omega orphan can become a magic knight… I’ll start believing dreams can come true.” Nash replied back looking at Asta. 

“Well then you better be ready to start believing Nash! Because I will get on a magic knight squad, just you watch!” 

“Alright, you boys better be off now. It’s a long journey to the royal capital, you don’t want to end up being late now do you?” Sister Lilly said, smiling kindly. 

“No Ma’am!” They replied back in unison, turning to leave the church and the only people who cared for them the past fifteen years. 

“I’ll be sure to write to you all! We’ll be back soon, but not too soon!” Asta yelled, walking backwards and waving to everyone, as Yuno continued to walk and face forward. 

-

A few minutes down the road to the royal capital, Asta had already become bored and smirked. He had a plan of just how to liven this trip to the capital up. 

“Training doesn’t stop now! Let’s train all the way to the capital!” Asta said, taking off running leaving Yuno shell shocked in his dust. 

He too soon took off at high speed chasing after the smaller omega, trying to keep up with the pace the ash-blond had set already. No way was he going to allow Asta to beat him again, he will become the wizard king and protect Asta… and the others of course. 

After a while of running and trying to out best the other, both had stopped running doubling over out of breath, they couldn’t keep this up until they reached the capital, they’d both be too tired for the exam. 

“A-Asta… we… can’t… keep… this… up.” Yuno said in between each breath, so winded he could barely speak. 

“I’m not done yet!” Asta yelled, as he stood up straight and continued running at full speed, Yuno looked up at the omega who had already taken off, amazed yet again at how strong and determined he was.

It seems like it was just yesterday he was a scared, crybaby alpha who cried over everything and Asta was the fearless, caring omega who was always there for him. Asta was the one who defended him against the man trying to steal his pendant back then, Asta was the one that got hurt that night, he had made a vow to get stronger and stop being a crybaby so he could be strong just like Asta. 

Yuno, took another deep breath and took off running after the omega, no way was he getting ahead of him in the slightest, not even in this childish race. He will be the one to become the wizard king and he will keep Asta safe, even though Asta has been stronger than him most their lives, he will get stronger… for Asta.

-

After a lot more running, and chasing on both ends, both the alpha and omega collapsed onto the ground, winded and tired. 

“I’m not done yet!” Asta yelled trying to get up off the ground, only to be unable to run. 

He looked back, to see what was stopping him from going and saw that Yuno had a hold of his shirt, preventing him from going anywhere, Yuno looked tired and was taking in deep breaths. 

“Yes...you...are.” An out of breath Yuno puffed, flopping backwards onto the ground, bringing the small omega down with him. 

“Come on Yuno! We can still go.”

“No.”

“Come on, please.”

“No is no, Asta. We’re both tired and you know it. We need to rest or when we arrive for the exam we won’t have enough energy!” Yuno groaned at the eagerness of the omega who even though was tired, was still bouncing with anticipation, to get to the capital. 

A few moments later Yuno heard a loud rumble and looked over to the smaller boy, he saw the omega blushing clearly knowing Yuno heard the rumble of his stomach. The omega was hungry, and now that Yuno thought about it he too was hungry, Yuno’s alpha instincts were telling him to provide food for the omega. 

He knew Asta was capable of finding his own food, but the thought of feeding the omega something he caught and killed himself scratched a special spot inside pf his alpha. He rose to his feet, catching the omega’s attention, the ash-blond looked up to the raven haired alpha, head tilting to the side in curiosity. 

“What is it Yuno?” Asta asked, leaning back on his arms.

“You’re hungry, I am hungry as well. I’m going to go hunt us something down to eat.” Yuno said, looking down to meet the omega’s beautiful green eyes. 

“Then I’ll come help too!” Asta said, starting to rise to his feet, but before he could get up fully he was stopped by a hand. 

“No need, I can find us both something to eat, you just sit here and rest.”

“What? Are you looking down on me Yuno? Just because I’m an omega without magic doesn’t mean I’m weak! I too can hunt!” The omega growled out, crossing his arms, anger clearly etched onto his features. 

“I know you aren’t weak Asta, it’s just… ugh.” Yuno began to speak but stopped himself not knowing how Asta would react, to him admitting his alpha wanted to feed Asta’s omega.

“It’s just what Yuno?” The blond omega growled out, tapping his foot on the ground still clearly angry.

“Ugh it’s my alpha okay?” Yuno groaned, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide from the embarrassment he was already feeling creep up on him. 

“What about you alpha?” Asta said, looking more confused and curious as to what the problem was. Your alpha, beta, and omega sides are deeply rooted into one's magic, the stronger ones magic the stronger their primal urges are.

Asta having such little magic has never felt the deep effects of his omega, he still felt him when he was feeling strong primal urges but most of the time he was quiet. While Asta knew how Yuno struggled to control his alpha at times, which had only gotten harder for him since he’s gotten older. 

“My alpha wants to...provide for you… He wants me to go out and catch something for us, well for you mostly. So please can you just let me?” Yuno spoke, sighing looking over to the smaller boy, seeing Asta’s understanding face.

“Fine, you catch the meat and I’ll try to find some berries or nuts… but next time I’ll be hunting too! I don’t need an alpha to always take care of me, I’m not weak.” Asta sighed, relenting knowing it would only upset Yuno’s alpha if he denied him this, he didn’t want this to put Yuno’s alpha on edge and possibly ruin his chances in the exam.

-

They soon split off, Yuno to try to find anything he could hunt down, and Asta to try to find nuts and berries. After an hour they regrouped at their temporary camp site, Yuno carrying a huge hog over his shoulders, Asta holding his shirt out in a makeshift basket, which was filled with berries and nuts he had found around the campsite. 

They started roasting the hog over a fire Yuno had started, Asta ended up making a sauce with the berries and nuts he had found, letting out a blinding smile when he actually made it taste good. After half an hour of roasting the hog over a fire they could finally dig in, Yuno gave Asta the first serving of meat, trying to satisfy his alpha’s urges to provide. 

Watching as the omega’s mouth started watering at the site of the meat, he smiled. Asta took the meat, taking a huge bite, humming at the delicious taste of mouth watering meat in his mouth along with his sauce. 

Yuno’s alpha purred at the fact that their omega liked the food he had caught with his own hands… Wait their omega? No, no, don’t be silly, Asta would never. Yuno sat back still smiling just at the fact that Asta was enjoying his meal.

-

After they had finished their meal, they both curled up under a tree next to one another, preparing for the rest of the journey ahead of them, they were only about half way there. They both would need their strength for the exam, especially Asta. Most omega’s with magic have trouble passing the exam, Yuno was worried for Asta’s sake of what would happen if he didn’t pass.

Yuno believed in Asta though, he knew the omega could do it, he was unlike any other omega Yuno has ever met before. So headstrong, fearless, and so determined into making his dream a reality, he knew he had a worthy rival. Even though he was magicless and an omega on top of that, he never has given up… not once.

Asta is the reason Yuno is where he is today, he helped show him no matter the odds the impossible can be possible, that it doesn’t matter where you come from it matters what you’re made of. So he will believe in Asta and himself, that they too could become magic knights, that their shared dream can become a reality, that one of them will become the wizard king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked it by leaving a COMMENT, KUDOS, or BOOKMARK. They help me gage if people like my work and make me sm more confident in my works! Thanks to all the nice comments on my last chapter! especially the ones complimenting my writing skills, they helped inspire me to write another chapter, I thrive on comments and kudos! 
> 
> Thank you all again,   
>  Author.


	3. the exam begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta and Yuno's magic knight exam begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes how the story is unfolding so far! soon it will detour from the canon and go into more into my own.

-

After their night of rest, both the alpha and omega were back on the road to the royal capital. They had little time to waste, they needed to get there before the exam started meaning they didn’t have much time to waste with resting or stopping again. 

After a two days walk, Yuno halted to an abrupt stop atop a huge hill they had just finished climbing. Asta running into the taller Alpha’s backside, losing his balance slightly and almost falling over with how stiff the alpha was, it felt like he had just run into a brick wall.

“What is it Yuno? Why did we stop?” Asta asked, looking up to the raven haired alpha.

Yuno simply pointed straight ahead of them, Asta’s attention turned to the direction he was pointing in and his eyes widened. Right there in front of them stood the royal capital, and most importantly the castle where the wizard king lives, a smile spread across Asta’s face and he took off at high speed running towards the capital. 

“What are you waiting for Yuno? Let’s go!” Asta yelled, as he looked back at the other boy, soon turning back around and continuing running towards the capital. 

Yuno smiled as he watched the omega rush down the hill, excitement clearly etched onto him with that smile so big and bright it could blind someone. Yuno held onto his bag, beginning his descent down the hill as well, soon catching up to Asta. 

“Slow down, Asta! You don’t want to waste energy before the exam!”

“I know, I know… I’m just excited! Do you think the wizard king will be there?” Asta asked, turning to the alpha eyes sparkling. Yuno’s heart squeezed at the site of the omega being so happy, he sighed not wanting to break the omega’s happiness.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Yuno replied back, seeing the omega’s face still hold a smile made his alpha preen. Even though Yuno knew it was unlikely the wizard king would show up for something as little as a magic knights exam, he couldn’t break Asta’s heart by telling him so. 

-

Once they had fully made their way inside the capital they looked around in astonishment, there was so much stuff there that neither had ever seen before. Since they both had grown up in a small commoner village they weren’t used to seeing all the things the royal capital beheld. 

Asta rushed over to a window of a shop, mesmerized by the object in the shop's window. They had swords and brooms on display, Asta was shocked at all the thing they had here. 

“Yuno! Yuno look, Ahhhh so expensive!” Asta yelled, trying to get the alpha’s attention pointing at the sword in the window seal. Yuno sighed and turned around, trying to dissociate himself from the loud mouth omega. 

They soon moved on from the shops, the omega grabbing some grilled purple snakes from some old lady while Yuno had stepped away for a moment. Yuno’s alpha snarled at the idea their omega was eating something from someone they had never met, he got even more agitated when Asta tried to feed him one and his alpha smelt the foul food. 

They had soon made their way to the arena where the exam was being held, they walked up to the entrance gates, where you had to show your grimoire to get a number for the exam.

Yuno saw how eager the omega still was and offered to let him go ahead of him, Asta smiled and pulled his grimoire out of his satchel running up to the window. 

“Asta, from Hage village here’s my grimoire!” Asta said, sliding his grimoire over to the man on the other side of the glass. 

“Is this even a grimoire? It’s so ratted and old…” The man spoke in a disgusted tone, tossing the book back to Asta.

“Of course it is! Just look at it, see, see it’s one-hundred percent a genuine grimoire!” Asta bellowed at the man shoving his grimoire back in his face, the man sighed and wrote out a number. 

“You’re number 164, next!”

“Yuno, also from Hage village, here is my grimoire.” Yuno said in his usual mono-tone voice showing the man his grimoire, the man behind the counter eyes widened and looked form the book to the teen in shock.

“The four leaf clover!? Wow so special…” The man said as he wrote out another number.

“You’re number 165!”

“Thanks…” Yuno said, grabbing his grimoire and walking away with Asta in tow. 

-

They walked into the humongous arena noticing some of the other examines had already arrived and were also waiting for the exam to begin. 

They both soon noticed there were these small bird like creatures fluttering around some of the other participants. They soon learned the little feathered creatures were called anti-birds, they stuck to those who possessed little magic, seeing there were none around them was a little shocking to Yuno since Yuno knew Asta had no magic whatsoever. 

“Asta… there are no birds around you.” Yuno pointed out to the ash-blond and as soon as he had said that an enormous swarm of birds flocked to Asta, few pecking him on his head. 

“Yuno! You jinxed me!!!” Asta yelled, trying to escape the birds who were sticking to him like bees on honey. 

-

“Can you believe how many birds are sticking to the smaller one? What a poor soul.” 

Yuno’s ears perked up when he began to hear the whispers from the other exam participants, he turned around the room to find that all the participants were looking at him and Asta. 

“There’s not a single bird around the tall one… how is that possible?”

“He’s the guy who got the four leaf clover grimoire…”

“I heard they’re both from a commoners village.”

“Hage, was it?”

“Why would a weak commoner be gifted a four leaf clover grimoire? What is so special about him.” 

Yuno was easily letting the whispers roll off his back, until one specific whispered insult, not even about him made his alpha snap. 

“And that little omega with him, what is he even doing here? As if someone with that weak of magic could become a magic knight, if he’s lucky enough he can be someone's breeding bitch.”

Yuno saw red, he began to turn to the way the voice had come from, only to be held back by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and was met with Asta’s shiny green eyes, Asta shook his head as if he knew what Yuno was just about to do. 

“You can’t Yuno, it’s fine don’t worry.” Asta spoke softly, trying to calm Yuno’s alpha down before things got out of hand. 

“How can you say that! It’s not fine at all, did you hear what he said about you?” Yuno whisper-yelled, eyes wavering in an out of amber to red. Yuno’s alpha was clearly on the edge of the surface trying to break through. 

“Yes, I heard him Yuno. I’ve had worse things said about me, I’ve had terrible things said about me since I was young Yuno. They don’t phase me anymore, people like them don’t deserve the time of day, so just let it go… okay?” Asta spoke calmly, looking into the alpha's eyes giving him one of the signature smiles Asta was somehow always wearing. 

“Fine… but only because you asked.” Yuno said, looking down at the smaller omega. Watching as the ash-blond sighed in relief. Yuno wasn’t done though, he had agreed to not approach the other alpha not that he wouldn’t scare him and everyone else in the room. 

He let out a loud growl resonating deep in his chest, causing everyone in the surrounding area to freeze up and chills to run down their spines. Asta hit him on his shoulder giving him a look that told him to stop and Yuno laughed stopping the growl that was still sitting in his chest. 

-

Asta soon had gotten tired of all the birds fluttering around him and was now trying to shoo them off of him and from around him, he was running around in circles trying to get the persistent birds off of himself. He soon was stopped by what felt like a stone wall that rung his bells for a second

Asta soon looked up to find out it wasn’t a wall, but a tall buff man who had a cigarette hanging between his lips and tattered robe hanging off his shoulder. The ash-blond omega shot back in fear and surprise, the man in front of him was huge, he took in a deep breath realizing that this man too was an omega just like him. 

The man looked down on him with a scary glare, there is no way this guy was also here to take the exam was he? He’s huge, and so old looking. The man shot an arm out to the omega and grabbed his head with his hand and began to squeeze, Asta’s life then flashed before his eyes.

“Get prepared to die runt.” The man grunted out squeezing the smaller omega’s head harder now, Yuno took notice of Asta struggling and whining and his alpha began to growl at the older man hurting his omega.

The older omega looked to the raven haired alpha and smirked noticing he was trying to challenge him to protect the omega he was currently crushing with his bare hand.

“You’re about 10 years too soon to be challenging me kid, now watch as I crush your omega.” The man spoke as he started counting down from ten. 

“10...9...8...7...6...5…” 

“Captain Yami! There you are.”

“Captain?”

“No it can’t be… that’s Yami Sukehiro the magic knight squad captain of the black bulls!”

“Well… I guess it’s your lucky day.” Yami said as he let go of the omega’s head and began walking away with the other two people who had showed up and saved Asta’s life. 

Yuno rushed over to the omega who had now fallen to the floor holding his head trying to get the pain to subside, the brute was a squad captain? Yuno hoped Asta didn’t get one that one at least if that’s just what the captains like. 

Soon all the squad captains had arrived and taken their seats upon the balcony, the golden dawn’s captain stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony beginning his speech looking down on the new possible recruits. 

“The magic knights exam will now begin.” The golden dawn's captain spoke out from the balcony. 

-

After many exam challenges and many failures on Asta’s part being that the exam mostly focused around magic based tests and he had none. Whilst Yuno had many successes, being so in control of his magic, it soon came time for the ending factor in the exam, the fight. 

Sekke, an alpha who had befriended Asta at the beginning of the exams approached him and smiled, he knew he could easily take down this weak omega if his exam results were anything to go by. 

“Asta do you want to fight?” Sekke asked, looking down on the ash-blond. 

Asta smiled and nodded, they both made their way to the center of the arena. Everyone’s eyes were on them, especially Yuno’s. Some were commenting about how sorry they were for him while others were saying how badly he was going to bite the dust. 

“Let’s have a good, clean fight okay Sekke?” Asta said, extending his hand to the alpha, who in turn just leaned into the omega and whispered. 

“Now how funny little Asta, you sorry excuse of a person. Having no magic at all and being born an omega? The world must truly hate you, now I’m going to beat you, get on a squad and be able to relax.” Sekke said backing away, waiting for the announcer to say they could go. 

Once the announcer had given them both the okay Sekke had backed away, taking out his grimoire and casting a defensive spell. A dome bubble of magic surrounded him, he sat back and relaxed knowing the small, weak omega would never be able to break through his magic.   
Asta growled unsheathing his sword from his grimoire, his eyes slitted in anger that Sekke was looking down on him this whole time. Asta took off, kicking up some of the floor as he charged towards Sekke’s defensive bubble. 

He was ready to wipe that smug smile off that jerk of an alpha’s face, he swung his sword at the dome and broke straight through it hitting the ass of an alpha in one go. 

“H-How?” Sekke groaned looking up to the small omega who now had his sword hanging over his shoulder looking down at him.

“You may be here just to relax, but I have a much bigger goal. I will become the wizard king!” Asta yelled. 

Yuno smirked as he watched the omega best, an alpha proving just how strong he was, Asta may have looked weak to the others because of the magic part of the exam but Yuno knew. He knew the omega was stronger than everyone there including himself, he had to be because in a world where magic was everything he had nothing. 

After Asta’s fight had been cleaned up and Sekke taken to get healed up, Yuno was challenged by an Alpha noble. The noble assumed he had the upper hand, being that Yuno was a commoner but Yuno turned the tables quickly winning his fight just as easily as Asta had.

-

It was now time for the results of the exams to come in, for everyone to find out if even one captain wanted them to be on their squad. The announcer soon began calling out numbers and the amount of hand said participant had received from the squad captains. 

“Number 164… no hands.” Asta sat there in shock, no way this can’t be happening. He has to become a magic knight, it’s the only way he’ll ever be able to become the wizard king! Yuno stepped forward and placed his hand on the omega’s back, rubbing soft circles trying to sooth him because of the distressed scent he was letting out.

“164 please move on.”

“No! No matter if I didn’t become a magic knight today, I’ll keep trying! I will become the wizard king you just watch.” Asta said, staring the squad captains down. 

Suddenly a loud laugh caught his attention, he noticed the scary man that had nearly killed him earlier was now standing up. He jumped from the balcony to the arena floor and got up into Asta’s face, looking the smaller boy in the eyes, the boy's eyes never breaking contact. 

“Even though you have so little magic? Can you say that you’ll be the wizard king while looking at me?” Yami said, looking directly into Asta’s eyes. 

“I actually have no magic, I will become the wizard king no matter what!” Asta said, the clear look of determination on his features.

“haha , I like you kid. Come join my squad.”

“Huh!?” Asta, and nearly everyone in the arena yelled out, looking confused.

“And just so you know, saying no isn’t an option.”

Asta, still stunned, walked off to the side of the arena as the black bulls captain returned to his chair. Up next was Yuno and he was sure excited to see where his rival landed. 

“165… all hands.”

“Has that ever happened before?” 

“No, I don’t think so…”

“Why a commoner?”

“It would be an honor to join the golden dawn.” Yuno spoke clearly looking at the golden dawn captain. 

Asta was shell shocked, that’s where his rival lye. Every single squad wanted him, while he practically had to work just to get one captain to agree to take him on. He had to get stronger, he couldn’t let Yuno beat him like this.

After Yuno had finished he walked over to Asta, who congratulated him on “being so awesome” 

-

As they were about to separate and leave the arena when Asta doubled over holding his stomach like he was in pain. 

“Asta? Asta what’s wrong!?” Yuno asked, kneeling next to the omega, concern written all over his face. 

“The purple snakes are coming back for revenge!” Asta yelled, barreling through him making his way to the bathrooms, Yuno sighed at the omega letting out a little chuckle soon following after him.

As soon as Yuno had arrived on the scene of the bathroom he noticed the alpha Asta had beat from earlier was standing outside of Asta’s stall casting some kind of spell. 

“You'll be lucky to be able to be bed ridden after this!” The alpha spoke in an angry and menacing tone. 

Yuno saw there was a magic lizard type creature making its way under Asta’s stall, his alpha reacted before he could. He pulled out his grimoire and cast a huge eagle made of wind, crushing the magic lizard in one fell swoop. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Yuno’s alpha was the one speaking, letting the other alpha know he should have not fucked with their omega.

“I- uh ahhhhh!” Sekke ran screaming from the bathrooms. 

“Uh what was that about?” Asta asked, tilting his head to the side, looking as confused as ever. 

“It was nothing, Asta don't worry about it.”

“Okay… this is where our journey really begins Yuno! You are a golden dawn and I am a black bull. This is where the fight for who will be wizard king truly begins… I won’t lose.” Asta spoke looking out towards the sunset. 

“I won’t lose either!” Yuno spoke, looking over at the omega. 

Asta turned and around and smiled up at the raven haired teen, now they have reached one step closer to one of them becoming the wizard king and neither were going to give up.

“Good!” Asta said, holding his fist out to Yuno. Yuno smiled and met Asta’s fist with his own, this is where it all really begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it by leaving a comment, kudos, or bookmark! I thrive off comments so the more comments i get per chapter the more times I'll be motivated to update!!


	4. Becoming a black bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta gets accepted into the black bulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you’re liking the fic! Next chapter will be of the treasure hall, with the golden dawn and Yuno!

-

“Hello! I'm the new recruit, I’m Astaaaaa” Asta yelled as he was shot back from the black bulls hideout as it was set on fire.

“Ahh whoops?” Finral spoke, hands behind his back as Asta landed in front of him. 

“This is us, the worst of the worst magic knights squad. Welcome to the black bulls.” Yami said, turning around from the flames, taking his cigarette out of mouth. 

“Do you need help?” Finral asked, bending down attending his hand to assist his fellow omega. Asta looked up from the ground letting out a snarl, taking the other omega’s hand. 

“I’m not done yet!” Asta yelled, as he tried to run back into the burning building only to stop in his tracks as he saw a fireball coming directly at him. 

Asta dodged the fireball, walking into the building through the huge hole the that the fireball had left as he walked into the building he was once again shocked. Two recruits were destroying the place whilst fighting, them being the source of the fire and destruction. 

“Okay now I’m really mad! You ready to take me on!?” A man with two-toned hair yelled at another. 

“Nope, not really! But let’s go!” The blonde yelled as the other started firing more fireballs at him as he dodged them whilst laughing loudly. 

“Why is it so loud in here?” A nearly naked woman in the corner of the room groaned as she sat up on the couch she was laying on, looking around the room and sighing. 

On the other end of the room sat a small woman stuffing her face with sweets, a man gazing at a mirror mumbling about someone named Marie and a giant boulder of a person. 

“Looks like they’re at it again…” Finral sighed as he looked out across his fellow squad mates. 

Asta sat there staring wide eyed and mouth hanging open, this was really a magic knights squad? How is that even possible… They seem so scary, but still he’s now a part of them and should act like it. 

“I’m Asta! I’m a black bull now too!! Someday I’m going to become the wizard king!” Asta bellowed out across the room, no one even stopping to notice the omega completely ignoring him and continuing their spits. 

“I’ve had enough! Be quiet already!” Yami yelled, slamming his fist into the wall causing more of it to crumble out underneath his hand. 

Everyone turned and saw their captain had returned, the all rushed over mumbling out requests and shouting at the black bulls captain. 

“How was it? Did you find a newbie!?” 

“Come on captain, can I take you on today!?” 

“Would you like to come out for a drink with me?”

“May I please go see my sister?”

Asta groaned, getting up from the ground where he had previously gotten trampled by the other members. 

“Hahaha glad to know how much you missed me, now shut up!” Yami said, glaring at his fellow black bulls members. 

“Sorry sir!” Everyone said in unison coming to sit at the buff omegas feet. 

“Now everyone, I’d like you to meet one of our new recruits… this is Asta.” Yami said, pointing to the short ash-blond. Asta looked at the captain confused, did he just say other? Was there another person coming? 

“Well go on, introduce yourself or something…” Yami said, leaning back hand on his hips. 

“Uhhh yes sir! I’m Asta from Hage village! It’s really nice to meet everyone!!” Asta yelled, looking out upon the other members. 

“Finral, introduce everyone.” Yami, groaned out. 

“Let’s see… where to start, you know Gordon Agrippa, beta… he’s not always the easiest to talk to but he’s good people.” 

“Next is Vanessa Enoteca, Alpha. She picks fights when she’s drunk but she’s alright. Then we have Luck Voltia, omega. He’s a battle freak who's addicted to fighting, but he’s good people.” 

“He is Gauche Adlai, he’s a little too obsessed with his sister… but he's good people. Then we have charmy, beta. She’s a big eater but she’s alright.”

“Then there’s Magna Swing, Alpha. He’s a street punk, but he’s also good people. And I’m Finral Roulacase, I’m an omega as well.” 

“Give him a good work out guys.” Yami said, crossing his arms smirking. 

“Alright boss! Hear that Asta...” Magna said, getting close to Asta’s face, Asta gulped backing up this isn’t going to be pretty. 

-

They had all now moved outside sitting on a couch watching as Asta and Manga stood in front of everyone. 

“Are you ready to become a full fledged black bull and get your robe?” 

“Yes! Yes! Give me, give me!” Asta yelled, showing his eagerness to obtain the magic robe he so desired. 

“Alright, let’s see how badly you want this robe.” Magna said, smirking at the omega. 

“I’m ready! Let’s do this!!” Asta yelled.

“Alright, using any skills you have whether they’re magical or ordinary you must defend yourself against my attack magic!” Magna growled out, letting some of his alpha voice seep in. 

“Grab your grimoire and get ready!” Magna yelled. 

“Yes sir!” Asta replied, pulling his sword from his grimoire, getting into a fighting stance. 

“Are you ready!? Here we go!”

“Yes sir! Bring it on!” Asta yelled back. 

Magna started firing his fireballs off by the dozens, Asta easily fending them off being able to get around his attack magic. 

Magna looked down at his grimoire and smirked, this was going to be fun. He pulled out a bigger and harder spell for Asta to possibly get a hold of.

Asta’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the fireball, bigger than the last. Magna continued to make his fireball bigger and bigger, he wound up in a pitcher like stance and shot the fire ball straight at Asta. 

Asta didn’t know what to do, if he sliced the attack in half that wouldn’t work it would just cause it to split and he still would be hit. He suddenly got an idea, he readjusted his hold on his sword turning it on its side instead of the blade, hitting the fireball right back at Magna with his anti-magic. 

The fireball exploded on impact with Magna, causing a big fiery explosion to set off. Everyone was in shock that Asta was actually able to over power Magna, including Asta himself! 

Magna walked out of the fire, shocking Asta that he was still standing. 

“I was able to unspell it in time, but that doesn’t erase the fact that I was almost killed by my own magic!” Magna yelled, stumbling out of the blaze and into full view now, getting closer and closer to Asta. 

“Why you little…” Magna grumbled out taking off at full speed towards the small omega, he reached Asta in a second flat and started shaking the boy. 

“Ah hell kid you’re really good! I thought you were just going to block my magic, but you fired it back at me? Wow, I’m starting to really like you.” 

“Yeah… and actually just so you know I don’t have low magic power I have none.” Asta said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“You’ve got no magic power, and were still able to turn my magic against me!?” 

“Uh yeah…” 

Asta heard rumbling from the side a saw everyone was rushing towards them, mumbling things. 

“Now it’s time for part two! Fight me! Fight me!” Luck said, excited for a good fight. 

“I uhhhh- Uhm.” Asta said, putting his hands up. 

“Alright, alright we have stuff to do.” Finral said, Magna stepped forward holding a black bulls robe in his hands. 

“You earned this, fair and square Asta.” The alpha said holding the robe out to the omega. 

Asta’s eyes started sparkling immediately, showing his excitement on his features yet again. He was going to be a black bull, he was going to become a real magic knight now! 

“What do you not want it!?” 

“No I do! Give it to me!!” Asta said, snatching the robe from his hands and putting it on over his clothes. The smile on his face so wide it was hurting his cheeks. 

“Now for the finishing touch.” Vanessa said, pulling something out and waving it around. Rotating Asta’s headband around and creating a black bulls symbol on the front. 

“It looks good on you!” Magna called out, smiling at the little omega. 

“It’s official now, you’re one of us. You’re a member of the black bulls.” 

“Yeah!” Asta yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was by leaving a comment, kudos, etc! Thanks for reading, Author.


	5. The dungeon part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta, Noelle and Luck start the journey through the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you’re enjoying the fic, if you are please tell me what and what you’d like to see from it in the Future!!

“Ugh this is not something for the likes of a royal.” Noelle, the other black bull recruit that had joined, scoffed with her fake royal attitude as she stepped around a cobweb following the other two boys. 

“Yeah, yeah we hear you princess.” Asta joked, continuing through the forest towards the dungeons entrance, slashing cobwebs and vines out of their way with his sword. 

“Couldn’t finral just have dropped us off at the dungeon?” Noelle groaned, as she kept walking behind them both. 

“No, Finral’s spatial magic only allows him to transport people to where he’s already been.” Luck said, the smile that never seemed to leave his face still in place. 

“Well isn’t that useful.” Noelle mumbled. 

“Maybe it’s not ideal, but at least he has magic.” Asta said, continuing to slash and move stuff out of their way. 

“You’re right… sorry.” The silver haired alpha replied back, feeling bad that she complained about someone else’s magic. Especially when she couldn’t control her own and in front of someone who had none at all. 

-

They had made their way through the forest and hills, rushing to make sure the diamond kingdoms mages wouldn’t arrive before them. 

“Hey Asta! Do you think there’s going to really strong people here? Do you think I can fight them!?” The omega yelled, pumping his fist out like he was fighting someone. 

“I’m not sure Luck… maybe?” Asta said, more like a question than an answer. 

“How are you kidding Asta? This thing is so old there's probably no one else here.” The alpha said, throwing one of her silver ponytails over her shoulder. 

“Oh… that’s no fun! I want to fight people! Strong people, I want a good fight!” Luck yelled, showing the disappointment of not getting to fight someone strong on his face. 

“Okay, let’s just go in.” The smaller omega groaned, opening the door to the dungeon and going inside. 

Luck and Noelle had soon followed behind him, coming into the dungeon, suddenly making a complete stop when they ran into the ash-blond’s back. 

“Asta! What the hell?” Noelle yelled, as she looked down to the small omega. 

“There’s boobytraps… look.” Asta said, point out to the tile he has stepped on as soon as he walked in, it had lit a fire and was shooting flames up. 

“Well!? What are you waiting on? Slash it with you sword dorksta!” Noelle yelled, the omega clearly showing her fear or the fire in her tone. 

“Okay, okay sheesh.” The omega said, grabbing his sword out of his grimoire and slicing through the fire causing the magical spell to dissipate. 

“Wow, the sword is still so amazing Asta! It’s probably why the wizard king requested you specifically!” Luck said, jumping around. 

“Yeah, heh maybe so.” 

“Now let’s continue, we’ll each step on them and when one activates I’ll slice through them!” Asta yelled. 

“Yeah let’s do this!” Luck yelled, leaping forward and landing on a tile causing it to sink in. Quickly he jumped off the tile before it activated and let Asta cut through it with his sword. 

-

They continued this, each taking a turn activating traps and dispelling them until they had reached the other side. When they had reached the other side Lucks head shot up and turned in the direction of a tunnel. 

“You’ll be alright on your own right!?” Luck screamed, as he took off with his magic down the tunnel. 

“Huh!? Why are you leaving us?” Asta yelled back. 

“I sense a lot of mana! There’s strong people here I want to fight!” 

“Luck we’re supposed to stay together!” 

“You’ll be fine! Just dispel the traps and go to the treasure hall!” 

Before either of them could get another word out the older black bull was out of the room, they both sighed. Neither imagined they’d be stuck with a fight crazed lunatic today but here they are. 

“He was supposed to stay with us! What is he thinking leaving new recruits alone!” Noelle blabbered on about how irresponsible it was.

“Well come one Noelle, we can get this done and to the treasure hall fast and then meet up with Luck!” 

“Ugh whatever.” Noelle groaned, walking forward activating a trap in the meantime. Vines shot out of the ground grabbing ahold of her legs, pulling her into midair, a plant rose out of the ground from behind the vines.

“Noelle! I’ll save you don’t worry!” Asta yelled, rushing forward and slicing the plants vines, Noelle fell from the vines and onto the ground with a hard thud. 

“Let’s go!” Asta said, grabbing Noelles hand, turning to leave but before they could the plant grabbed his wrists and ankles, pulling him into the same position Noelle was just in. 

“Asta!” Noelle screamed, looking frantic. She pulled her wand out and tried to cast a spell only for the plant to also take hold of her. 

The giant plants mouth began to open and they were brought closer to its mouth, was this it? Was this where it ended for them? Are they going to die by plant on their second mission!?

Before the plant had fully gotten them into its mouth a gust of wind flew by them destroying the plant in one blow. They turned their heads to where the wind had come from and saw three people standing in one of the tunnels on the wall. 

“And with that, my debt is repaid.” Yuno smirked as he locked down on the ash-blond omega. 

Asta smiled and let out a chuckle, of course it was Yuno. Yuno was amazing. 

“Yuno!” Asta yelled, looking up to the alpha who looked particularly hot this day, maybe it was his omega thriving at the fact he had saved him but it made Asta’s heart beat faster. 

Noelle was staring in shock but not because of Yuno, because her cousin Mimosa was also there. 

“Well we better be off to the treasure hall now! The golden dawn will have this win.” A guy with glasses said as he directed his team to prepare to leave the black bulls. 

“Fine, bye Asta. See you later…” Yuno said. 

“Bye Yuno…” Asta grumbled out, Asta’s omega was crawling with the fact their alpha was leaving with another omega.

“Let’s hurry this up, and get Luck so we can get to the treasure vault too.” Asta growled out, continuing to swipe through magic as he activated each trap. 

“Y-yeah.” Noelle said, following after the shorter omega. 

-  
To be continued in part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you liked it! They all help me sm in getting motivated for writing, every comment gives me inspiration. (Sorry for any typos beforehand.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, Author. 💕


	6. The dungeon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta, Noelle, and Luck continue the journey through the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying the fic still!! please let me know if these 1k chapters are okay with you!!! cause I can make them longer but that means longer times between updates or 1k-2k chapters and have some out a few times a week!! The fic will soon branch out from canon after the dungeon chapters are over, there will be a chapter involving Asta, Yuno, and a lost baby. :)

Asta and Noelle had arrived just in time to find Luck fighting one of the diamond kingdoms stronger mages they had sent to invade the dungeon. Luck was bouncing all around shouting nonsense about how this was his fight, that Asta and Noelle were to stay out of the fight cause he needed to win… no he had to win.

“This is my fight! Stay back, He’s mine!” Luck yelled, activating his lightning magic and running towards the mage, missing yet again when the man dodged the damaging lightning. 

“Luck! What it means to be a team, means I help you, you help me. We keep each other safe!” The ash-blond omega yelled to the lightning mage. 

“Yeah, fine… I can share this one with you Asta.” Luck said, smiling sinisterly. 

“Oh, what do we have here? Another weak omega… who apparently doesn’t weld any magic at all? Man what a lucky day for me, this will be a piece of cake. Don’t you worry your pretty little omega head, I’ll be sure to go easy on you not like any alpha wants a roughed up omega.” The diamond kingdoms mage smirked, letting out a sickening chuckle afterwards.

“Go easy on us all you want, but… we aren’t going to be going easy on you!” Asta screamed, pulling his sword from his grimoire. 

He charged in at the same time Luck did, both trying to land an attack but failing to do so when the man dodged the attack yet again.

“Nice try you little low life omega’s, but you can’t land a single attack and the little lightning one is soon going to tire and run out of magic. I cannot wait to crush you both!” The mage cackled, looking down on the omega’s in front of him. 

“Now how about the pretty alpha attack now?” 

“You, leave her alone!” Asta yelled, running in again slashing at the guy with his sword, making a cut in the process. 

“Wow, you actually landed a hit little omega. What is that? A little anti-magic sword? Really packs a punch especially for someone as small and frail as you.”

“Okay, that tears it! I’m going to win, we omega’s aren’t weak and you will learn that here… we omega’s will kick your ass!” Asta yelled, charging forward.

“Yeah! Without us, a lot wouldn’t be possible so learn to appreciate us while you can!” Luck yelled, using his lightning magic to shoot himself up to the roof of the dungeon.

“We will win!” both omegas yelled in unison, targeting another attack on the alpha mage.  
The alpha scoffed, as if such a weak attack from weak omega’s could even leave a scratch on him, he started to dodge the attack only to be suddenly struck again with that wretched sword. He was pushed back further in the dungeon, by omega’s nothing the less, the silver haired alpha hadn’t even tried to land a hit yet, was she their last resort?

“Ugh, I am done playing games with you disgusting omegas, and the spineless alpha.” The mage said, snapping his fingers.

Thick black smoke started to appear around them, all three black bulls looked around in shock. The smoke was covering the entire room and was starting to surround them all in a big giant bubble. 

“This is some thick smoke…” Noelle said, covering her nose and mouth with her hand.

“Y-Yeah it sure is.” Asta replied,

“Aw man, this is no fun! I want to fight… Asta, fight me!”

“Not now Luck, something tells me we need to save some of our cards for later on.” Asta said, looking around the bubble of smoke trying to find an opening. 

“There is no point in trying to escape, I can sense your mana so all attacks will be futile. You’ll only tire yourselves out, the room will continue to fill with smoke until you can’t breath so it’s best if you all just surrender right here and now.” The mage bellowed out. 

“There’s not a chance in hell!” Asta yelled, to the mage on the other side of the smoke. 

“Noelle, Asta… I think I have an idea but it’s going to take a lot of magic and teamwork… you both down?” Luck asked.

Luck explained to the two younger black bull members the plan he had, it was a crazy one yes… but it was their best chance of winning and making it to the treasure hall in time.

“I’m down, let’s do this!” Asta yelled.

“It’s crazy… but I’m with you I guess.” 

“Whatever you all have planned, it won’t work. I can sense mana, there is no way for you to beat me, I will always be able to dodge your attacks.” The diamond kingdoms alpha laughed, clearly confident in the fact he would win in the end. 

Luck started firing off lighting attacks in every direction, balls of lightning flying in every which way. He was on the attack, trying to take down someone they couldn’t see, so that they could make it to the treasure hall too.   
The golden dawn weren’t going to get all of the credit for this dungeon, they would get out of this and make it to the golden dawn and show them up. 

“If you think this attack will take me down you’re mistaken- ughh.” The mage groaned out, as he was hit by Asta who had made his way out of the smoke. 

“Look who’s losing now! The black bull will never give up! Especially me, not giving up is my magic!” Asta yelled, as he stood over the mage who now was lodged in the stone wall.

“Now let’s restrain them, we can take them back.” Asta began, only to notice the man who had just been lodged into the wall was gone. 

“We are going to do it like the diamond kingdom does, by retreating!” The man yelled, as he was making his get away on a carriage made to get away.

“Hey! Get back here you jerks!” Asta yelled, chasing after the carriage and men inside of it, only to stop after a while realizing it was futile to try and catch up.

“Come on Asta, I can sense a lot of mana coming from over there! They even have more than that guy did.” Luck said, as he took off down another tunnel like he had earlier.

“Ahh we better catch up with him. Dear, what would that crazy alpha of his think...” Noelle said looking off in the direction their crazy superior took off in.

“Yeah… let’s get going, can’t let Luck have all the fun again.” Asta laughed, as he and Noelle took off down the dungeons tunnel after the bounding, omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it by leaving a comment, kudos, or bookmark!! comments spur me on sm and give me so much inspiration from them, thanks to anyone who has left one I really really appreciate them!!


	7. The dungeons part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dungeon journey comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed some aspects of the dungeon arc and everything but kept the outcome and some parts the same. Tell me if you enjoyed it!!

Asta and Noelle had arrived just in time to see mimosa on the ground healing herself with her plant recovery magic, Yuno and Klaus fighting a mage to protect her. 

“Yunoooo!” Asta yelled, running over to the Alpha. “What happened here!? What’s going on?”

“Is he always this loud? We’re obviously fighting shorty.” Klaus said, pushing his glasses up. 

“Yes… always. He attacked us from behind, he’s from the diamond kingdom…” Yuno said, looking over to the small omega who was already covered in scratches and blood. 

“What happened to you?” Yuno asked, suppressing a growl. Of course Asta would get hurt being a magic knight like him, he knew that, he knew Asta could handle himself but his alpha was still angry seeing the omega hurt. 

“It’s not important right now… I’ll tell you later.” Asta said, turning around and pulling his swords out of his grimoire. 

Noelle rushed over to mimosa creating her sea dragons cradle to aid in protecting her, so the others could continue to fight. 

“Now you can fight without worrying. Go all out!” Noelle yelled. 

“Thanks Noelle! Let’s go Yuno!” Asta said, taking off towards the Alpha mage. 

“What a beautiful reunion, it’s time to end you both.” The mage yelled, sending crystal swords flying towards them. 

Asta slashed through them with his anti-magic swords dispelling them in an instant, Asta looked at the mage and smirked. 

“What the hell is an omega smirking at an alpha for? A magicless omega at that. You have no right to challenge me!” The mage yelled, creating a giant crystallized creature. 

Yuno was about to step up for the omega, only to notice Asta staring down the alpha. He stepped back and decided to let his omega take care of it even though his alpha was screaming at him not to. 

“I maybe magicless… and I may be an omega, but I will not back down just because you’re a stupid alpha on his high horse!” Asta yelled, kicking up the ground charging towards the alpha. 

The crystal mage started sending out crystallized attack spells and swords, Asta dodged and dispelled the attack spells and swung his sword at the mage, landing a hit knocking him out and onto his back. 

“You should know better to look down on omega’s considering you weren’t originally an alpha…” Asta growled, as he had caught the faint scent of omega under the ‘alphas’ strong charcoal scent. 

“What are you talking about Asta?” Yuno asked, as he walked over to the omega who was looking down over the fallen alpha. 

“He’s an artificial alpha… I’m sure all of you can’t tell because you’re all alphas and your sense of smell isn’t as strong as an omegas.” Asta said, turning around to face the four alphas. 

“But he was experimented on… and he’s an alpha now, his omega instincts have been suppressed.” Asta said, looking down sadly at the knocked out mage. 

“Well… we’ll take him back to the kingdom once we’ve finished here okay? Klaus, do it...” Yuno said, coming up to Asta and putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Right, binding magic…” Klaus said, casting his magic binding spell. 

“Let’s, go into the treasure hall now and get back soon.” Mimosa said, smiling at the others, who was now standing. 

“Mimosa! You’re alright!?” Asta yelled, coming over to the alpha and smiling. 

“Yes, y-yes I’m fine.” 

“That’s good! Now let’s get to it!” 

Asta slashed through the magic door with his anti-magic sword, it fell to reveal golds and treasures like no one had seen before. 

“WOOHH!” Asta yelled, looking all around the room mesmerized by the treasure. 

“Yuno, Yuno look! Look at all this stuff!” 

“I know, I see Asta…” Yuno smiled softly. 

-

After a few moments of exploring the hall and treasure, they were suddenly encased in crystal prison, no one could move. The only ones still free were Noelle, Mimosa, and Asta. 

“This magic… this can only be-” Klaus said, looking to the door only to see the giant crystallized monster, with healing flames around him. 

“But that’s impossible! He can’t have two attributes!” Klaus yelled, shaking at what the diamond kingdom has been doing to their people. 

The crystallized monster attacked Asta, sending him flying through a wall and into a room behind the treasure hall. The artificial alpha waltzed over to Noelle and Mimosa, Mimosa trying to heal Noelle after the fake alpha had hit her as she tried to take out his healing flames. 

Yuno could only watch in terror as his omega and friends were attacked by the artificial alpha, he was struggling to get out of the crystals but to no avail. 

Asta, shot out of the other room as the mage raised his huge crystallized sword and swung to hit the alphas again. He took the blow straight forward, protecting Mimosa and Noelle in the process. 

He fell to the floor in pain, dropping his swords in the process. He tried to get up but the pain wracking his body was excruciating and he couldn’t seem to gain his footing again. 

He watched in horror as the articulate diamond kingdom mage raised his sword yet again and began to swing. 

This was it. 

This was where he was going to die. 

This was really the end for him. 

“Astaaaa!” Yuno yelled, his eyes turning red, his apha coming out at seeing his omega about to die. No way was that happening on his watch. 

It was if time froze, the sword mer inches from hitting Asta. Yuno looked around the now grey room only to notice a small fairy-like creature sitting next to him. She wore green and had blond-ish hair, she reminded him a little of Asta as weird as it was. 

She looked at him and then to the scene in front of them, she yawned, then blew some wind out of her mouth towards the sword. 

Time suddenly regained its normal speed and the sword shattered into a million pieces, a few inches from striking Asta. 

Yuno breathed a sigh of relief, he finally was able to break free of the crystallized prison and send wind attacks towards the mage. He sent one final blow and knocked the mage down for good. 

The ceiling then began to crumble and fall, they all looked around them and saw pieces of the ceiling falling. 

“We need to get out of here! The ceiling will collapse soon!” Klaus said, casting a spell creating a magical vehicle to escape. 

They put Asta who was still out of it on the vehicle and all climbed in, rushing to make it out of the dungeon before it fell on top of them. 

“Wait… we can’t leave him…” Asta said quietly, pointing toward the mage who was still knocked out on the floor, rubble falling around him. 

“Ugh aright.” Klaus said, turning around and trying to pick the hurt mage up. Only to almost get crushed by falling ceiling chunks, they swerved just in time to avoid it. 

“We have to leave him! We can’t” Klaus said, turning around trying to make it out of the dungeon without getting crushed, getting a boost with Yuno’s wind magic. 

-

They had made it out just in time before the entire dungeon collapsed in on itself, Asta now somewhat better because of Mimosas healing being as loud as ever. 

“Yuno… I’ll catch up to you!!” Asta yelled, smiling at the alpha. 

“I’ll just have to keep getting stronger then… also put a shirt on.” Yuno said, looking down on the omega who was shirtless, showing off his curves and muscles. 

“But my shirt and robe were ruined!!” Asta whined. 

“Then take my robe, just… cover up.” Yuno said, handing his golden dawn robe over to the omega. 

“Whatever.” Asta said, grabbing the robe and putting it on, it covered almost all of him with how tall Yuno was and how short he was. 

“Yuno, you shouldn’t just give your robe away! What would Captain vangence think of this!?” Klaus said, waving his hands all around. 

“I don’t know, don’t care. Asta is more important than a robe.” Yuno growled out. 

“O-oh okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me it you liked it by leaving a comment, kudos or bookmarking I hope you enjoyed it!!


	8. The Mysterious baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to divert from canon to sprinkle some of my own story in there, tell me what you thought! did you like it?

-

Asta was walking through the forest near the black bulls hideout trying to find Nero, where the damn bird was he did not know. However the peaceful day full of non-pecking was a nice treat,

He couldn’t handle it all the time. 

When he was about to give up and return back to the hideout something caught his attention, a cry. It wasn’t from a person in pain or in trouble, rather it sounded as if a baby were in the woods. 

He heard it again, the wails of what definitely was a baby he couldn’t just ignore it, even if it was a trap of some sorts. 

Asta pushed back the brush in the direction he was hearing the cries and found something he knew shouldn’t be this far out in the woods by itself. 

There in the bushes laid a baby, swaddled in a golden blanket and was clearly wearing clothes only noble or royal babies wore. The baby had black hair that went into a light blond at the tips, they had two different colored eyes, one green and one amber. 

From the noise from above the baby stopped wailing and when it’s eyes landed on Asta it squealed in delight. The baby reached their arms out for Asta clearly wanting to be picked up by the omega. 

Asta slowly approached the baby in the bush, clearly weary of this being a possible attack when he noticed there was no unfamiliar ki around the area he leaned down to pick the baby up. 

“Hey, what’re you doing out here all by yourself?” Asta asked, as he picked the baby out of the bush. 

The baby squirmed and giggled as they were picked up, they reached for Asta’s robe and started chewing on it when they had reached it. Asta groaned, taking the robe out of the baby’s mouth and trying to figure out where it could have possibly come from. 

There was no way someone left their baby this far out unknowingly and there was no way someone meant to leave the baby there with intentions of it being found, where could the child have possibly come from then? 

Asta didn’t even know if it were a boy or a girl or what it’s name even was, while being one of the two bigger kids and the only omega back at the church, he helped take care of the younger one so he knew how to care for babies and children. 

He wasn’t worried about being able to care for the child while he tried to find the parents or someone to take care of it. He was worried as to why the child was so far out in the woods and so close to the hideout, it couldn’t have been there long or they would have noticed!

The breeze suddenly picked up and the baby shivered even though it was covered. Asta sighed, he held the baby close to him and ran to the hideout. 

“I’m back!” Asta yelled, closing the door to the hideout behind him. 

He noticed yami was in his usual spot and Vanessa was sleeping close by, finral was pleading with someone to go with him to a date event and Gordon was whispering yet again. 

No one had yet to notice that Asta had a baby in his arms, he shifted the baby from one arm to the other and took a seat. 

The first to notice was Magna, he looked over the ash-blonde omega only to see him cradling a golden blanket and rocking it softly. 

“Hey kid… what ya got there?” Magna asked, coming in closer to sit in front of the younger boy. 

Asta stammered, not knowing how to explain that he suddenly had a baby with him, that didn’t make him look like a kidnapper. 

“U-Uh well you see, I- uh I found a baby in the woods and I couldn’t just leave it there…” Asta said, pulling the blankets back to reveal the face of the baby. 

This caught everyone’s attention, even Vanessas who was still recovering from a hangover. Luck took a seat next to his fellow omega and peared at the baby, the baby giggled and reached its hands out when Luck started playing peek-a-boo with them.

“Ugh where the crap did it come from?” Captain Yami groaned, as he looked over to where everyone was now huddled. 

“I’m not sure… it was just out there, I didn’t see anything around. just the baby.” Asta said, letting the baby play with his finger, as they continued to stare at Luck with their giant duo toned eyes. 

“Is it a girl or a boy?” Vanessa asked, smiling down at the baby. 

“Uh… well I’m not really sure-” as if on cue the baby started to cry, big fat tears rolling down from their eyes. Wailing loudly, clearly demonstrating what strong lungs they had. 

“Ugh, can you deal with that thing?” Yami groaned, flipping the newspaper he was reading over. 

“I think it needs to be changed…” Magna said, holding his nose. Everyone soon followed suit noticing the smell that was now feeling the room. 

“You change it. That isn’t a job for a royal.” Noelle said, flipping her pony tails out of the way. 

“I’ll change them. I used to do it back at the church with the younger kids when they were little.” Asta said, standing up with the baby and heading over to the bathrooms. 

Asta walked into the bathroom with the bundle and laid it down on the counter, he unbuttoned the babies onesie and saw the baby was in fact a boy. He continued by taking the baby's soiled cloth diaper off, putting it in a basket for laundry. 

He finished changing the baby, he fashioned a new diaper out of a silk towel that was in the bathroom. After he was finished changing the baby he walked out to the living area where everyone still was waiting. Asta say back down on the couch, Noelle came to sit beside him and play with the baby. 

“Well… what are we going to do with them?” Noelle asked, as she looked down on the small baby, rubbing her finger on his belly. 

“I guess I can watch after him until his parents come looking for him, they have to know he’s missing.” Asta said, as he watched the baby grab Noelle’s finger and try to put it in his mouth. 

“So it’s a boy!?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Fine you can keep him here until you find his parents… but you’re responsible for him.” Yami said, coming over to where the group was still around the baby. 

“Do you wanna hold him captain?” Asta asked, looking at the older omega. Yami gained a disgusted look on his face, he started to speak but before he could finish Asta shoved the baby into his arms. 

“See, it’s just a baby it won’t kill ya.” Luck said, laughing. 

“This baby...” Yami said, looking down on the raven haired baby. 

“Yeah?” Asta said, looking up to the captain and back down to the baby. “What about him?” Asta, asked. 

“Doesn’t his ki feel familiar, kid?” Yami said, looking at Asta like he was stupid. Asta took a minute to visualize the baby’s ki and try to understand what the captain of the black bulls was talking about. Once he had felt the baby’s ki his eyes widened in shock, this baby’s ki felt exactly like his and Yuno’s combined.

That was impossible, neither Yuno or Asta had a kid and certainly not together and even though they were left on the church door step the same day, they had no blood relation so it definitely wasn’t a biological sibling of them both. 

“This baby… he looks like, smells like, and has the same ki as you and that golden dawn brat. Are you sure you just found him kid?” Yami asked, clearly skeptical of Asta stumbling upon a baby that smelled, looked like, and had the same ki as him and Yuno. 

“Yes I’m sure! Me and Yuno never had a kid together! We aren’t together even… Yuno would never want an omega like me…” Asta signed, taking the baby back from Yami and smiling when the baby giggled. 

“Why wouldn’t he want an omega like you? Huh?” Magna said, getting up into Asta’s face like he usually did. 

“Because I’m magicless, there’s no telling if it’s hereditary… so my kids may also end up magicless. No one would want that in an omega… I wouldn’t wish being magicless on anyone, definitely not my kids.” Asta said, smiling sadly at the baby. 

“He wouldn’t mind that, he’s your rival, he treats you as his equal. There is no way he would care about something as stupid as that idiot!” Noelle semi yelled at Asta. 

She knew the golden dawn Alpha was literally head over heels for the ash-blonde omega by the way he always glared at her when she crossed his path. There was no way he’d let something as stupid as that hinder him in dating, mating, or even having pups with Asta. 

“But… Yuno-”

  
  


“What about me?” Came a voice from the doorway. Asta turned around and saw the amber eyed Alpha, Asta’s eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his childhood best friend. 

“I called that pretty boy golden dawn captain and asked for him to send your pretty boy over so he could also see this.” Yami said, clearly seeing the confusion and surprise on Asta’s face. 

“See what?” The raven haired alpha said in his usual monotone voice. Asta turned around and Yuno’s eyes immediately drew to the small bundle in the omegas arms. 

“What is that?” Yuno asked, looking up at the ash-blonde's widened green eyes. The baby peaked his head out of the blanket, when he saw the tall Alpha his eyes lit up and he started to reach out to the Alpha. Yuno’s eyes slightly widened at the sudden appearance of the baby, when Asta tried to hold the baby still so he didn’t fall out of his arms he started hysterically crying. 

Yuno walked over to the smaller omega and crouched down to get to eye level with the small baby, he rubbed the baby’s cheek with his finger. The baby’s eyes opened up and saw the raven haired Alpha was now in front of him, his eyes lit up yet again and he began to reach for Yuno again. 

“Here, he wants you to hold him apparently…” Asta said, setting the baby in Yuno’s arms carefully. Yuno sat the baby up on his arm looking down to him, Asta came up behind him playing with the baby from behind. 

“Well isn’t this domestic…” Noelle said smirking when Asta shot her a look that said “you better not” 

“Well where did this little guy come from?” Yuno asked, rubbing the baby’s back with his hand.

“No one really knows I just found him in the woods by himself earlier…” Asta said, looking up to the taller Alpha. 

“Does something seem familiar about him?” Asta asked, hoping he and the captain had just imagined it. 

Yuno looked at the small boy, he saw his raven hair with wispy blonde tips, his mismatched amber and green eyes. The baby’s smelled so familiar though, he leaned down and smelled the baby’s head. He pulled back, his eyes widened clearly sensing the same thing Asta and Yami had. 

“Why does he…smell like the both of us?” Yuno asked, looking down to the smaller omega, eyes still widened. 

“We don’t know either…” Asta sighed. 

“Maybe we should take this to the wizard king?” Yuno suggested, looking from Asta to the baby. 

“The wizard king is a very busy man… let’s see if we can sort this out ourselves and if not we’ll go to him.” Yami said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“But who will watch him while that’s happening?” Yuno asked. Asta let out a chuckle “I’m going too.”

“You?” Yuno asked. 

“Yes! I can take care of a baby…” Asta said, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Whatever you say… I have to get back to the golden dawn hideout so I can go on a mission, I’ll see you both around.” Yuno said, sighing, handing the baby back to Asta and turning around to head out the door only to be stopped by a tug on his robes. 

He turned around to see the small baby holding onto his robe tightly, his eyes big and sad that the Alpha was leaving. 

“I need to go really, I can't have the captain getting mad at me…” Yuno said, looking to Asta silently asking for help. Asta tried to pry the baby’s hand from the robes but only was met with resistance. 

“I can’t get him to let go.” Asta groaned, still trying to get the baby’s hand to let go of the robe. Yuno also tried to get his robes from the baby, failing as well he started to take his robe off so he could leave. Big tears started to well up in the infants eyes and he started to cry, clearly not wanting the Alpha to leave. 

“What are we going to do?” Yuno asked, looking from the omega to the baby. 

“I’ll get in contact with that pretty boy Alpha captain of yours… looks like you’ll have to stay here until we can get the baby back to his parents.” Yami said, letting out a chuckle and heading to the knights headquarters communication tool. 

“Guess I'm staying, then little guy…” Yuno said to the baby who let out a toothless grin at the statement. 

(if you can see it go to my instagram thesearchinggirl.png to see it and more of them with babies in the future!!) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark. comments specifically let me know people are enjoying it and give me inspiration to continue.


	9. the first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta, Yuno, and the baby spend the night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter and low on dialogue but I just wanted to write one chapter on them being all cute and cuddley and now the baby has a name! what do y'all think of it? feel free to point out any spelling errors i may have made i try to get them all but some slip by me.

-

Asta and Yuno were laying in Asta’s bed with the baby, playing with him while he had both of their shirts held in a death grip. Resulting in Yuno not being able to get onto the floor to sleep there even though Asta had insisted they sleep together like they did back at the church but it wasn’t the same for Yuno at least anymore. The end result being them all sleeping in the bed together, any attempt to separate the baby from either had resulted in an extreme reaction form the little guy. 

Yuno had learned his lesson fast when he tried to get rid of the iron grip on his shirt to move to the floor and the baby burst out in heart wrenching wails, making a grabbing motion to the raven haired alpha, clearly wanting him back in bed with them. When the crying hadn’t let up after a half hour of the taller moving to the floor and Asta trying to sooth the baby, Asta had gotten up and pushed the alpha back into the bed with the little one, climbing over both them to cuddle yet again, resulting in them also having to sleep together. 

“What should we call him?” Yuno asked, rubbing the baby’s face with his finger watching as the little one finally relented and went to sleep, clearly feeling protected, children often couldn’t sleep well without their parents, feeling unsafe and anxious causing lot of crying fits, up to two years after birth a baby would need its birth parents to fully feel safe to sleep without much trouble. They both had seen how hard it was when they received a new baby at the church and watched father and sister lilly speed all hours of the night trying to get them to sleep.

They were expecting the same with this one but he clearly didn’t have a problem like most other babies would have, which was weird to both of them. They both brushed it off as they resembled and possibly even smelled like the baby’s parents, which was pretty far fetched on the scent aspect, being that everyone has their own distinct scent, asta smelled of freshly cut grass and rain while yuno smelled of carmel and coffee.

“What do you mean?” Asta asked, tilting his head with a confused look on his face.

“We can’t just keep calling him ‘baby or boy’ we have to give him some sort of temporary name or nickname until his parents come to claim him…” Yuno sighed out, raising his gaze to the ash-blonde omega, smiling when he noticed he had lost Asta’s attention as he was yet again doting over the small baby, Yuno cleared his throat. 

“Well?”

“Huh? Oh sorry…” Asta mumbled out, rubbing his neck smiling.

“What name should we call him until his parents come for him Asta?” Yuno asked again. 

“Uhmmm let me think…” Asta said, clearly thinking of a possible name for the little guy. After a few minutes of thinking Asta’s eyes lit up like he had the best idea ever and he smiled so big, Yuno couldn’t help but crack a smile at the omega’s clear joy.

“What if we called him Yuji, he seems pretty happy but he can get into his moods… sounds like a certain black haired alpha I know. So fitting he had a name similar in a way.” Asta said laughing, looking back to the baby. Yuno sat there, eyes wide as ever Asta had out right said he wanted to name him after Yuno in a way, even though Yuno knew it was only a temporary name until the parents came to find their son it scratched a special place in his alpha brain. 

Their omega wanted to name a kid that they were both taking care of together after him, even though it only had small similarities Asta had admitted he wanted to name him that because the baby reminded him of Yuno. 

It still made Yuno’s alpha so happy that the omega had said that, if they were to ever have pups would he want to name them after him as well? What would they even look like? Would they have Asta’s hair and his eyes, or would they have his hair and Asta’s eyes, or would they be a carbon copy of one of them. Yuno smiled to himself as he thought of having a family with the ash-blonde loud mouthed omega, life would clearly not be boring ever if he always had Asta around. 

Asta was so strong, stronger than anyone he had ever met he was born without magic and unlike everyone else had to actually work continuously to even be considered a magic knight and is still facing discrimination for being a magicless omega, although none of the magic knight squads talked about it, the towns people did. 

No one could believe another omega let alone a magicless one could have made it into the magic knights squads even if he was in the black bulls the worst of the worst squads,even though it didn’t surprise some that this was the squad that took the omega in, being their squad leader was an omega, though he was a mated omega. 

The foul comments and snide remarks never bothered Asta because he had already been conditioned to them, it took everything in Yuno not to snap at the people who talked bad about Asta, no one knew how hard he worked to get where he was so they should keep their noses out of it.

From a young age Yuno admired Asta, and even though he couldn’t protect him then he promised himself he would protect him now that he can even if it meant his life. Seeing the omega cuddle and swoon over a baby filled his heart with so much warmth he knew then he had to find a way to make Asta’s his as soon as possible. As Yuno looked over to the omega he noticed he had wound up falling asleep snuggling the baby, Yuno smiled and put his arms around both of them.

“Yuji sounds perfect… I love you Asta…” Yuno said, kissing Asta’s forehead and falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did y'all like it? do you like the baby's name? maybe the next chapter will be about Asta and Yuno taking a day to walk around town after getting paid, and Yuno trying to WOO Asta and Asta being completely oblivious to the fact that Yuno is trying to establish a court ship???


	10. Oblivious Courtship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while buttttt here is another chapter with Asta being oblivious to well known courtships rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos in advance😭😂

Yuno, Asta, and baby Yuji were traveling around the shopping area of the kingdom, after getting paid and sending their shares back to the church.

Yuno decided to take Asta and Yuji on a little trip outside of the black bulls hideout, because in all honesty that place is a danger for babies. Alcohol, magical fights, and a moving hideout? Yeah they’d be safer in the woods with a baby who is as mischievous as Asta was, always getting into something. 

Yuno had taken up to ask Yami before they left to see if Vangance would allow them to stay with the golden dawn until the baby found his parents. 

“So Asta, anything catching your eye?” Yuno asked, as he walked beside the shorter omega who was playing with the baby in the makeshift sling they had made. 

It was known when an alpha bought something the omega fancies it was a sign of the alpha wanting to start a courtship with the omega. Showing that they would be able to provide anything their omega wanted to them, even though Yuno knew Asta could well take care of himself, his alpha loved the idea of buying and pampering the omega. 

If he were to become the wizard king, Asta would have anything and everything that caught his eye before the words left his mouth. 

“Well there was this green and yellow stoned amulet back there and it reminded me of Yuji’s eye… but it was more than I had left” Asta said, rubbing the baby’s check with his finger. Yuno looked back to the stand Asta had glanced at and smirked. “I’ll be right back okay? Go try some fried squids over there.” Yuno said, watching Asta nod and go to the vendor, before taking off towards the stand. 

When he got there he saw the price and realized it was just a little short of what he had left. He looked at the stand owner who was an old wrinkled lady with a purple cape over her. 

“Uhm… I am just shy by 200… is there anyway I can come back and pay the rest next time I get paid? I’m a magic knight.” Yuno said, pointing to his golden dawn robe. 

“Afraid not, shop rules sadly state that future payments aren’t allowed…” the kind old lady said. 

“Ah I see…” Yuno said looking deflected and sad, turning to walk away from the stand. 

“But maybe I can make an under the table exception if I knew what this was for?” The old lady smirked, eyes twinkling. 

“Uh uhm I’m not sure what you mean.” Yuno said, flustered as a bright red blush rose to his cheeks and he flailed his arms all around, covering his face. 

“Oh really? This couldn’t perhaps be an attempt at a courtship present is it?” The old lady smiled. Yuno groaned and took his hands away from his eyes, “how did you know?” Yuno asked. 

“I had one alpha fairly similar to you a few years back, he acted the same exact way spending every last bit of his money for a courtship present.” The old lady chuckled fondly thinking back on the moment. 

“A-are they still together now?” Yuno asked, looking hopeful. 

“Yea they are… although I don’t know if they’ve bonded yet, considering they’re both magic knight captains I assume not.” The lady smiled. 

“They’re magic knight captains!” Yuno exclaimed.

“Yes… now since this is a courtship present I’ll give you this stone amulet for free!” The lady said smiling. 

“Really!?” 

“Yes, young man, it's all yours.”

“Thank you so much!!” Yuno yelled as he took off to catch up with Asta. 

As soon as the young raven haired alpha was out of sight the old lady poofed into a middle aged man with blond hair and a smug look on his face. 

“They’re gonna end up just like Yami and William…” he said smiling to himself. 

-

Yuno soon caught up to the Omega, he was sitting at a table outside of the squid stand, feeding pieces to Yuji and himself. Yuno smiled, it once again scratched a special part of him to see Asta taking care of a baby, maybe one day it’d be their own- woah wait he has to except the courtship before he can think of future babies. 

Yuno walked over to the two and sat down next to them, smiling as he continued to watch Asta feed himself and little Yuji. Asta felt the eyes on him and looked up seeing the ember eyed alpha staring at him, Asta gulped down his bite or squid. 

“What? Do you want some?” Asta asked, holding the food out to Yuno, Yuno was about to say no but his alpha saw it as his omega feeding him and it forced him to eat. 

“So where did you run off too? Mister hot shot prodigy alpha get called over by some omega’s?” Asta said, smirking. 

Yuno’s alpha growled in displeasure of having someone other than Asta as their future life mate. 

“What!? No! I was just buying something.” Yuno said, pulling the stone amulet out of his pocket. 

He slowly placed it in front of the omega on the table, watching as the omegas eyes slightly widened sent a jolt of happiness through him. 

“Yuno! How did you get this?” 

“I- uhh bought it for you?” Yuno said, sounding more like a question than an answer. 

“Wow.. I can’t believe it, I love it!! Thank you so much!” Asta said, picking the amulet up, unclasping it and handing it to the alpha. 

Yuno smiled and went around Asta to help him put the amulet on, Yuno’s alpha was overjoyed at the action. 

“So I’m assuming you accept?” Yuno asked. 

“Accept what? The amulet? Hell yeah!” Asta said smiling. 

“Asta no the coutsh-“ Yuno began to say but was cut off by a beep signaling for them to head back to the black bulls hideout. 

“I’m sorry, what Yuno?” Asta asked smiling at the alpha. 

“Oh… uh it’s nothing.” 

“Okay let’s head back then! Thanks again Yuno, I love it.” Asta said, walking over and gently hugging the taller boy, taking off right after. 

Yuno shook his head, taking off right after the ash-blonde omega. How did he fall in love with someone who had no common sense at all? 

-

When they arrived back at the base it was followed by loud crashes and bangs. The black bulls captains mana and ki were everywhere he was clearly pissed off. 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this!” 

“I was caught in the moment! I apologized 100 times! Please Yami!” 

That was the golden dawn's captain… What was he doing here? He figured the black bulls captain would just call him not invite him over. 

“You fucking bonded me you idiot! People are gonna think they can look down on us more now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all want more!? Want next chapter to be a chapter focusing on Yami and William and how they get together in my fic? 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Tell if if you liked it by leaving a kudos, comment, bookmark!


End file.
